


Doctor Who?

by flirtingwithyourtimelord (reysfalcon)



Series: The Johnlock 221B Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluffy Johnlock Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/flirtingwithyourtimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 221B one-shots about our favourite pairing. Just a hell load of fluff! </p><p>Number 1: Doctor Who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

The Johnlock 221B Drabbles

**_Doctor Who?_ **

“Honestly, John, this is stupid... Why would you watch a programme about a stupid man in a stupidly non-possible phone box with ladies blatantly trying to get off with him? I mean, have you seen his chin?!” Sherlock cried at the TV, his arms flailing as he got angrier at the stupid programme they were watching. John had been listening to his rant for half an hour. He had casually settled down to watch the latest episode of Doctor Who, something he’d been waiting for, for 6 months. Finally, the departure of the Ponds!

“Shut up, Sherlock,” John mumbled, turning the volume up to try drown out his flatmates blubbing mouth.

“But John...” Sherlock whined, elbowing the army doctor in the ribs.

“If you shut up now, you can have some of my favourite jam okay..?” John sighed, knowing that giving up his Cornish Jam would shut the detective up.

He heard a soft mumble to his side, as a mop of dark brown curls rested lightly on his shoulder. He removed his arm from the popcorn bowl, moving it to curl round the detective’s shoulders, tentatively enjoying the heat radiating of him. The episode past in an enjoyable silence, only the light breathing heard behind the music. John hastily clicked onto the next episode, ignoring the cries from his flatmate.

“But..!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this into a series, so keep an eye out for the next one ;)


End file.
